Chikki Mae
by Silent-Trigger
Summary: When a strange Medabot arrives at Dr.Aki's office claiming to belong to Proff.Hushi Ikki decides to take her in. She creates havock among the gang with her strange and amazing powers. A Rokusho OC romance


Hey everybody! I'm re-writing this story because I read over it again and realized it was crap… I'll try to post either every week or every two weeks, I have a lot of homework, (seriously, this is no lie) but I swear I'll try to keep up.

I don't own Medabots, I am a penniless artist, you can have a painting if you sue, but that's about it…

"Ikki phone!"

Ikki's mother called from down the stairs.

"Coming mom." He yelled from his room.

"Yes," Ikki answered the phone.

"Ikki I'm glad you're home, why don't you come to the Medabot Corporation I have some thing to show you and your friends. Bring Metabee."

Professor Aki said from the other line.

"Alright Prof. Aki."

"Hey Metabee, let's go Prof. Aki has something to show us at the Medabot Corporation."

A small yellow blur fairly flew down the stairs before tripping over the rug at the very bottom. Ikki closed his eyes and braced for impact, luckily for him Metabee came to a skidding halt mere inches before he would have pummeled into him. The golden bot quickly sprang to his feet crossing his arms and leaning against a side table as if nothing had happened.

"Cool." Metabee replied, maybe the old dude wanted to show them a new medapart or something.

A pretty girl with dark hair and eyes wearing pink overalls walked into the room, a large camera hung about her neck despite the fact that she knew security would take it away as soon as she stepped foot into the Medabot Corp. building, and she was followed closely by a pretty pink, purple and cream medabot with sparkling rose coloured eyes.

"Hey Ikki, Dr.Aki called me earlier, well, what are you waiting for LET'S GO!"

Erika deftly grabbed one of Ikki's arms and tugged him out the door, Metabee and Bras followed at some distance, around those two, you could never be too safe.

"Is that a new dent Metabee? Were you in a big robattle? Miss Erika will be awfully sore that you didn't tell her, you know she likes to take pictures of you when you're robattling."

Metabee looked down and flushed, he had dented himself falling down the stairs.

"Uh, no, Ikki just… got clumsy when he was fixing me up and dented my body… he he" He chuckled sheepishly.

Brass was ready to reply when the two medabots heard a shriek from up ahead, realizing that their medafighters had gotten out of their view they sprang into a desperate run.

Up ahead Ikki was sporting a very large bruise and Erika towered over him like an angry bulldog as she held the camera menacingly ready to hit him over the head again.

"What was that for?" Ikki bellowed as Erika tilted her nose up and stomped away, Brass shrugged at Metabee and ran after her mistress.

"What did you do now Ikki?" Metabee rolled his optics as Ikki stood up, still rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Nothing! I swear! Erika said we should get some ice cream on our way back and I said that Karin could come with us!"

Metabee shook his head and heaved a sigh, Ikki was so clueless…

Eventually the two caught up to Erika and Brass, who had slowed to a stop and were resting on a bench waiting for them, (at Brass' request of course).

Once they all arrived they were cleared by the security guard and showed into a monitoring office where Koji, Sumilidon, Karin, NutraNurse and surprisingly enough Rokusho waited. The later had very sour look on his face, quite unusual for the normally stoic metabot.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Erika greeted uncertainly as Rokusho turned the evil eye towards her.

"Well," Karin began to explain, "I'm assuming that you all watched the news a few nights back talking about a dark Medabot with bright red eyes that was terrorizing all of the local thugs right?" Erika and Ikki exchanged glances, of course they had heard the story, the strange Medabot was a bigger legend than Rokusho was!

"Of course we've heard of it! Who hasn't?" Ikki replied.

"Well," Koji began, "apparently Rokusho was about to save a little girl and her Medabot from some high school kids when the Medabot intervened, and wise, kindly Rokusho was so mad they got into a fight, she beat the crap out of him and dragged his body back here leaving it in Dr.Aki's office so he could find it and fix him. Lucky for Rokusho she didn't manage to make it out because the guards found her and they're now holding her in an observatory cell."

Rokusho growled as Metabee snickered.

"Wait a second…" Ikki turned towards Koji, "It was a girl Medabot?"

All eyes turned to Rokusho as Metabee all out laughed, the growling in the white bot's throat became even louder. Luckily for Metabee Dr. Aki walked into the room just as Rokusho was about to launch himself at the green eyed walking temper tantrum.

"Hello everybody, nobody has any pudding do they?" All of the others sweat dropped as Dr. Aki chuckled lightly, "Worth a shot… now, you are all here because I need someone to take this Medabot in…" Dead silence followed this statement right before, "WE'LL DO IT!" Metabee shrieked instantly. "Metabee!" Ikki cried out, "We don't know anything about her!"

"I DON'T CARE! ANYBODY THAT CAN BEAT THE MEDAHOBO UP IS WELCOME IN OUR HOUSE!" Brass sweat dropped from behind Metabee.

Dr.Aki's face lit up, "Great, I'll go get her!"


End file.
